Angan di Langit Malam from B'T X
by Shireishou
Summary: Matahari senja menyinarinya dalam duka berkepanjangan. Rambut pendek kecoklatannya melambai lembut dipermainkan angin. Separuh tubuhnya yang terbuat dari mesin pun kini turut merasakan sakit yang mendera lubuk hatinya yang terdalam....


**Angan di ****Langit Malam **

Ahad, 4 Ramadhan 1423 H

10 November 2002

24.00 WIB s.d. 3.15 WIB

**Character :** Hokuto dan Aku (pengarang)

**Time Line :** Sebelum Hokuto menjadi penjaga roh sampai dia selesai melawan Rafael.

**Catatan :** Ini fanfic dari mimpi dengan alur acak karena disesuaikan dengan mimpi yang sebenarnya.

Tayangan di tv itu membuatku tersentak. Ah… tidak mungkin, acara itu sudah lama sekali. Mengapa sekarang ditayangkan ulang? Aku tetap memandang gadis berpakaian adat Jawa itu dengan takjub. Ya… itulah aku 12 tahun yang lalu. Aku yang mengikuti lomba cedas cermat di pantai Anyer saat masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SD.

Tiba-tiba, kepalaku seolah mendapat hantaman yang sangat keras. Aku terhuyung ke belakang. Ah… apa ini? Berbagai potongan peristiwa berseliweran di benakku! Aku jatuh….

Nafasku sesak… aku tersengal-sengal. Rasa dingin menyelimuti tubuhku. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat membuka mata. Aku, kini berada di dasar lautan. Digenggaman tanganku nampak seekor bayi kura-kura juga sedang ketakutan. Apa aku sendirian? Tidak! Ternyata banyak sekali orang-orang melayang-layang di sekelilingku. Mereka adalah peserta lomba cerdas cermat itu. Aku terbelalak! Mereka menatap dengan pandangan kosong…! Sunyi… hanya suara aliran air yang memenuhi gendang telingaku. Kudekap erat kura-kura hijau itu. Kutekan kepalanya perlahan ke cangkangnya dan menjaganya dari arus. Perasaan takut mulai menghantui pikiranku. Apa aku akan mati seperti orang-orang itu? Kugelengkan kepala kuat-kuat! Aku harus hidup! Namun air laut asin itu sudah terlalu banyak kutelan. Tubuhku terasa begitu ringan… aku lelah….

Kala ingin kupejamkan mata, kurasakan sebuah tangan menarikku ke atas. Siapa? Aku memandang ke atas dengan lemah. Seorang laki-laki muda menarikku ke atas. Usianya mungkin masih berkisar 10 tahun. Dia terus menarikku ke atas dengan pasti. Tangan itu begitu hangat. Matahari mulai nampak di balik bayangan air. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu mempercepat geraknya. Hah…. akhirnya kami tiba di permukaan laut!

Namun aku begitu lemah. Kuhanya bisa memandangnya yang memelukku seraya berenang ketepian. Matanya terlihat sangat indah. Mata berwarna hijau lembut itu seakan memberiku semangat untuk tetap bertahan. Hakama yang dikenakannya robek di sana-sini. Namun papan nama di dadanya masih terbaca. "Ho-ku-to…" Aku membacanya lirih. Dipandangnya aku sejenak, dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang sangat manis. Senyuman yang mampu membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku ingin terus memadangnya, akan tetapi mataku seolah digantungi beban yang sangat berat. Sejenak kemudian semua gelap.

Terdengar sayup-sayup dari kejauhan seseorang memanggil namaku berulang-ulang. Tatkala kubuka mata, aku berada di sofa ruang tamuku sendiri. Aku terhenyak. Ah… kuhela nafas panjang. Rupanya aku bermimpi. Kenangan masa laluku! Kenangan yang terkubur dalam-dalam itu mencuat ke permukaan. Peristiwa yang membuatku phobia terhadap lautan. Seorang gadis duduk disebelahku. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lega.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Bayu?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa begitu…" aku bangkit. Kupegangi kepalaku yang masih terasa pening.

Kulihat kembali tv yang menanyangkan lomba itu. Tetapi acara itu sudah selesai. Aku tak percaya! Aku ingin melihat laki-laki yang dulu telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Gadis itu menepuk pundakku perlahan.

"Apa kau mau menemuinya?" kupandang wajahnya tak percaya. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Apa kau mau bertemu dengan orang yang pernah menyelamatkanmu dulu?" Ulangnya seolah mampu membaca pikiranku.

Kutubruk badannya dan kupeluk gadis itu erat-erat. "Ya... aku... aku… mau…!" berbagai rasa kini berbaur dalam batinku. Jantungku bergolak kuat. Tanganku begitu dingin karena gugup.

Tak berapa lama kami berjalan, kami sudah berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang tertutup. Sembari menunjuk ke arah ruangan tersebut gadis itu berujar, "Bukalah!" dan gadis itupun menghilang.

Lambat namun pasti kubuka pintu kayu itu. Deritnya seolah mengiris jantungku yang terus bergolak. Ruangan berdinding putih itu hanya memiliki 1 buah meja. Seorang pria muda duduk dibelakangnya sedang menulis sesuatu. Rambut itu… sekarang sudah panjang. Perlahan ia menengadah. "Siapa?" tanyanya halus. Suara itu, begitu lembut, selembut pancaran sinar dari kedua matanya. Sama seperti dulu… sama seperti ingatanku 12 tahun yang lalu.

Kukuatkan hati untuk bicara. Rasanya saraf motorikku sudah mulai mengalami kekacauan. Tanganku mengepal kuat. Rasanya sudah tak ada darah lagi di sana. "Ho-ku-to..." bisikku gagap. "Masih ingatkah kau? Aku Bayu…" hanya itu yang dapat katakan. Aku terlalu tegang. Kunanti balasannya. Kunanti kata-kata kalau ia masih mengingat aku. Namun harapan tinggal harapan Dia diam seribu bahasa. Tatapan matanya bingung dan bimbang. Tak kuasa lagi aku berada dalam situasi ini. Kubungkukkan badan perlahan, "Ti-tidak apa-apa… lupakan sa-saja…." aku berbalik dan berlari meninggalkannya. Wajahku terasa panas. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tiba-tiba adikku muncul di hadapanku dan berkata dengan nada sedikit mengejek, "Yah… nangis dech… yach…!" kutatap wajahnya. Dia tersenyum manis. Adikku bukan mengejekku. Dia hanya tidak ingin melihatku menangis. Aku berusaha tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangku. Sempat kulihat adikku tersenyum sebelum menghilang. Aku menoleh.

Tak dapat kupercaya pandangan mataku sendiri. Dia… Hokuto berdiri tegak dibelakangku. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tampan. Senyum itu kembali menghias bibirnya, "Tentu aku ingat… Bayu…! Sudah lama aku mencarimu…. _Hishisaburi desu_ Bayu-_chan_!" Air mataku tak terbendung lagi. Aku menangis dan menghambur ke pelukannya. Hokuto mendekapku erat. Dibiarkannya jubah dokternya basah oleh air mataku. Dekapan hangat yang kurindukan akhirnya kembali kuperoleh. Tangannya membelai rambutku perlahan.

Akhirnya aku bisa menumpahkan segala kerinduan dibatinku. Kami pun duduk di meja putih dan saling duduk bersebelahan. Aku bersandar dipundaknya. Pundaknya yang bidang seolah mampu melindungiku. Dia kini telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa. Aku kini hanya setinggi bahunya. Rambut coklat halus miliknya kini sudah sepanjang pinggul. Menyamai panjang rambutku sekarang.

"Ba-bagaimana kabarmu?" Aku masih gugup.

"Baik. Oh iya, terima kasih telah menolong MAX. Dia kini menjai B'T ku."

"Max?" Aku melepaskan sandaranku padanya.

"Bayi kura-kura yang kau tolong dulu…. Kini aku seorang _Shireishou_… Empat Letnan tertinggi penjaga Area." Pandangan wajahnya berubah. Ia seolah menanggung beban yang sangat berat. Dia menyadari kalau aku memandangnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ah... tidak ada apa-apa! Semua baik-baik saja kok! Tenang saja. Aku hanya harus menyelesaikan sedikit masalah dengan _Machine Empire_." Wajahnya kembali ceria. Diacak-acaknya perlahan rambutku. "Seorang gadis, jangan mudah berwajah cemas!"

"Ya!" akupun tertawa lepas. Namun dalam hati aku tetap was-was. Aku tahu kalau ini bukan hanya masalah sepele. Bulu romaku bergerak naik.

Dirogohnya saku jubah dokternya. Digenggaman tangannya kini ada sebuah kuas Cina dan sebotol tinta berwarna perak. "Kemarikan tangan kananmu!"

Aku menurut. Kuangsurkan tangan kananku padanya. Dicelupkannya kuas kedalam tinta itu. Cairan perak itu menyelubungi kuas dan disapukan pelan ke punggung tanganku. Hokuto menuliskan sebuah kanji. "JANJI" itulah huruf kanji yang terukir di tangan kananku. Kilauan sinar yang dipancarkannya membuatku menyipitkan sebelah mata. Namun rasa apa yang kini menyergap hatiku… cemas… panik… entahlah!

"Huruf itu akan hilang satu bulan lagi." Aku ternganga kala memandang wajahnya yang terlihat begitu serius. Matanya meredup. "Aku harap, meski huruf itu telah hilang, kau akan tetap mengenangku. Aku harap kau berjanji untuk tidak akan melupakan aku…." Ia tertunduk lemah.

Aku mengangkat dagunya dengan jari telunjuk kananku. "Aku berjanji…."

Sudah satu tahun semenjak pertemuan kami yang pertama. Dia tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa memberi kabar sama sekali. Kubelai tanganku dimana kanji itu pernah berada. Kupandang langit senja. Hokuto… sesuai janjiku, aku selalu mengingat dirimu! Tapi… apakah kau masih ingat juga padaku? Kakiku melangkah dengan gontai. Menyelusuri tepi kota yang terlihat begitu muram.

Sampai akhirnya aku tiba disebuah toko daging. Tak bergairah aku menoleh. Terpancing oleh suatu hasrat yang tak terjelaskan. Sosok yang sangat kukenal tengah berdiri di sana. Berdiri, memotong daging dan menyisihkannya ke samping. Pakaiannya sangat lusuh. Penuh dengan darah dan kumal. Tak yakin ini nyata, kuhampiri dirinya.

"Hokuto.…" Panggilku samar.

Dia menoleh. "Anda mengenal saya?" Sekujur tubuhku lemas begitu mendengar ucapannya. Ba-bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan aku?! Kalimat itu, menusuk hatiku yang terdalam. Mengoyak semua harapan yang selama ini aku pertahankan. Mata itu menatapku kosong. Entah menguap kemana semua memori tentangku dari sana….

"Kau tak ingat padaku?" Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes jatuh. Kenapa aku begitu cengeng?! Namun mataku terasa begitu perih.

"Ma-maf nona," ujarnya panik. "A-aku tidak dapat mengingat apapun kecuali namaku!" kutatap matanya. Ada kejujuran di dalamnya.

Kuangsurkan tanganku. "Ikutlah denganku…." Ujarku penuh senyum walau tetes demi tetes air masih jatuh dari pelupuk mataku.

Kini kami berada di sebuah kafe terbuka. Seperti dulu, kami duduk bersebelahan. Penampilannya sudah lebih baik. Kini ia mengenakan kemeja putih panjang dan celana hitam denim. Kuletakkan kuas dan tinta perak pemberiannya dihadapannya.

"Dengan ini, kau torehkan janji diatas tanganku. Dengan ini, satu tahun yang lalu, kau berharap aku tak akan melupakanmu. Dengan ini pula, aku berharap kau pun akan kembali padaku… karena… aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu…!"

Kuraih tangannya dan kupasangkan kuas itu pada jemari kanannya. Dengan tangan kiriku kubimbing dia menulis kanji tersebut di tangan kananku. Aku tahu kalau tanganku bergetar hebat. Tapi aku tak kuasa menahan perasaan ini.

Tatkala tulisan itu hampir selesai, kuas itu terjatuh dari genggamannya. Kurasakan tetes demi tetes air hangat jatuh ke atas tanganku. Hokuto… bukan… mata itu… meneteskan air mata. Mata hijau yang paling bercahaya di dunia itu mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening….

"_Tadaima_… Bayu _kun_…."

Ah… buliran air mataku pun kembali jatuh dengan pasti…. didekapnya tubuhku kuat-kuat. Kurangkulkan tanganku ke punggungnya.

"_Okaerinnasai_…Hokuto _chan_…"

**THE END **

Saat mimpi ini terjadi, yang kupikirkan adalah, betapa baiknya Allah yang telah memberiku mimpi yang sangat indah….! Semoga aku masih bisa bangun untuk Sholat Subuh! Yang jadi pertanyaan, kenapa settingnya gak jelas ya?


End file.
